Necklace
by Cambian Katako
Summary: Percy's necklace had broken. It was gone. He couldn't love anyone. Then again, seeing your mother murdered in cold-blood will do that to you.


**I HAVETH RETURNED WITH THIS STORY.**

**It begins...**

Percy sighed as he stared up at the roof of his classroom, playing with the necklace given to his mother after his birth.

He looked around, seeing the dull, bland, brownish color of the walls and desks of the classroom. He Jumped as Mr. Brunner addressed him, hearing his classmates snicker at his reaction.

"Percy! Tell me, in Greek Mythology, how did Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades defeat Kronos?" Mr. Brunner said, his eyes lightly sparkling with mirth at Percy's reaction.

"Mr. Brunner, Zeus fed Kronos a mixture of Mustard and Wine, causing Kronos to disgorge his siblings, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter." Percy replied. He had always been a star student when it came to Greek Mythology.

"Excellent answer, my boy." Mr. Brunner then continued on with his lecture. Percy laid his down on his desk, his eyes following the words carved into it over the years by rebellious students, looking to piss of their teachers.

_**1 Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~**_

Percy jumped as the bell rang, awaking him from his slumber in the classroom. Gathering up his things, he walked out of the classroom, walking as fast as he could towards the exit, looking to get home to his wonderful mother.

The black-haired boy put in earbuds, so he could listen to some music while walking.

_"We are, We are, We're made from broken parts~_

_We are, We are, We're broken from the start~_

_And our Hearts, Our Hearts they were beating in the dark~_

_Cause We Are, We Are, We're made from broken parts~"_

**~We are, Hollywood Undead.**

He arrived at his apartment building, giving a passing greeting to the man at the desk as he climbed the steps upward, towards the top floor.

They were some benefits to living with Smelly Gabe, being that he got to live in the nicest apartment in the building, as Gabe was the building's manager.

The walk home had taken him until about 9:00, as he wasn't able to catch a taxi.

He wished he had never come home that day.

He unlocked the apartment, only to be hit with the stench of blood and bile, and he was greeted with his introduction into his own personal hell.

The boy with Sea-Green eyes saw Gabe, holding his mother's head up, sliding a knife across her throat.

Blood.

Bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloo-

His thoughts were interrupted as Gabe smirked, and started moving forward very slowly, like a predator stalking his prey.

He heard something shatter, and he looked down and saw his Necklace had broken.

Percy booked it out the door, and down the fire escape. Gabe was dumb, he wouldn't expect Percy to not go through the front door.

Oh, how very wrong he was.

He felt a push on his back, and he hit the fire escape headfirst, making a loud _Crack _as it did so.

Percy touched his head, and felt blood.

Then, the survival instinct kicked in. He jumped off the fire escape and rolled, his fall being slightly cushioned by that, though he still heard another loud crack, as a shot of pain went through his leg.

He couldn't stop running though.

He knew he couldn't, and he wasn't going to.

The adrenalin had kicked in, and he wasn't going to let that go to waste. It would keep him going, possibly save him.

He ran, faster than he ever thought he could. It started raining. He felt even more powerful, the rain fueling his will and energy.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT-FACED FUCKER!" Gabe screamed.

He ran, somehow out-running the human equivalent of a Baby Elephant crossed with a walrus.

Percy panted, finally reaching the thick barrier of trees.

His hair, black as night, was white at his roots from stress.

The green-eyed boy's body finally gave out in the middle of Central Park. He panted, feeling blood trickle down his face, knowing what fate awaited him for not going to a hospital, and rather aiming for Central Park.

Then, he saw the bright light. The light was shining, and he crawled over towards it, thinking it was his path to the Pearly Gates.

It wasn't that however, but a mask.

A note lay next to it, reading _"Take this mask, young Perseus. Take this mask and champion the night, and let it protect you, as you will come to protect the world someday." _

He looked at the mask closely, and took in everything about it.

It was pitch black, hiding everything. Over the two eyes slots so he could see, there were what appeared to be two Golden Dragons, merging into one being. The mouth area of the mask had white jagged edges, like a carnivore's teeth.

He put it on.

He immediately felt his wounds mend, and he was growing taller, and slightly more muscular, his body attaining a swimmer's build.

Percy had aged from 14 to 18 in a matter of seconds.

He stood, and felt a sword at his hip.

He unsheathed it, and examined it as well.

The Hilt was wrapped in a brown leather, and the outer edges of the blade were a blood red, and the inner part of the blade had three faces.

The face closest to the hilt was smiling happily, surrounded with what looked to be angels.

The face in the middle of the blade was a straight face, neither happy nor angry.

The face at the end of the blade was a face screaming in agony, surrounded with what looked to be demons and devils.

And yet again, there was a note. It read:

_"Dear Perseus,_

_I know you don't know me, but you are the Son of a God, Poseidon, to be more specific._

_That would make me your great-great uncle. (I think?)_

_Anywho, you'll come to know me as Tartarus._

_The sword is Judgement, infused with a piece of my immortal soul. You will be able to judge your foes, deciding if they should go to Elysium, Asphodel, Punishment, or, me._

_Tartarus._

Percy sighed, and searched around for that treehouse he had found a while back.

After finding it, he climbed in and went to sleep.

**I hope this was enough guys! But yeah, that's it for the first chapter of Necklace.**

**This cuddly enraged Koala Bear is out! Peace!**

**Word Report: 1,028 Words.**

**Error Report: 0 (Hopefully, inform me of grammar errors and I'll fix em')**


End file.
